Microneedle patch technology enables drug delivery into the epidermal and/or dermal layers of the skin. The technology is capable of delivering drugs of different types, size, structure, or charge. Microneedle patches can be applied to patients regardless of their skin characteristics. The patches are optimized to penetrate the shallow layers of the skin, avoiding pain receptors, and to deliver their drug payloads.
Application of microneedle patches can be difficult. The patches can be very small and thus challenging for a patient to handle without damaging and/or contaminating the microneedles prior to application to the skin. Furthermore, microneedle patches must be applied to the skin with a sufficient impact to ensure that the microneedles penetrate the skin to a required degree for the intended drug delivery to occur. This presents additional challenges to patients using the patches, particularly in self-delivery situations.